Leg Post 43
Leg Post 43 continues the Marvellous Adventures of Xerxes Rumplekirk and Aellah the Æon Knight as Xerxes Rumplekirk and Aellah find themselves on Pluto in the Solar System, after their time spent in the Old Republic. Aellah loves getting food after not having his own stomach before he got his new body in Pan Post ?. Then Xerxes notices his pocketwatch being sold by a fayrie street vendor. No sooner has he tried to get it back than Tsou de Ming, who stole it from Xerxes in Leg Post ?, shows up to get it too. The fayrie then scarpers before the two chase him. Post The Marvellous Adventures of Xerxes Rumplekirk and Aellah the Æon Knight Having travelled through the Old Republic, where they found themselves embroiled in gambling debts, gangster affairs and a lovers spat with a two-headed woman, our intrepid adventurers found their way towards a little backwater system called the Solar System. Despite being a little known corner of the Milky Way Galaxy, it was home to the Jupiterian Empire as well as settled by the fayrie people who provided some of the galaxy's purest magic fuel. They had hitched a ride on an old freighter that kept breaking down but it eventually arrived on the outermost planet where the majority of tourists wanted to visit. More commonly known as the "Party Planet", Pluto appeared to be an unappealing rock from space. But once down under its barren surface, they found tunnels crammed with brightly painted, dressed and ornamented people from across the galaxy. Punk, hippy, rocker, cyber - all bright and wild cultures could be found in the bustling caverns. Aellah was stuffing his face with food as usual. Xerxes: "I do wish you'd slow down. You make me hungry just watching you eat." Aellah said through a mouthful of a turkey-like meat that might have been a dinosaur; Aellah: "I can't help it! I spent so long without a stomach to fill! Now I just want to eat everything! Plus, it's delish! Here!" He thrust the half-eaten dino-turkney leg in front of Xerxes who just reeled away from the offering. Xerxes: "I want that as much as I want to catch herpes." Aellah: "You want herpes? I'm sure that can be arranged in a place like this! I wonder how it feels to have herpes? I want herpes too!" Xerxes: "Wait a minute-- that's--! That's mine!" He shoved his way past several people - a clown, a jester and a joker - until he got to the used goods salesman. The seller was a fat, languid fayrie with a white horse head and bad teeth. Saleshorse: "Wotcha fellas. See owt yous like?" Xerxes shoved aside the trinkets until he found his precious. Xerxes: "This is my compass!" Saleshorse: "No it's not." Xerxes: "Yes it is!" Saleshorse: "Then why do I have it?" Xerxes: "Who gave it to you?" The horse-head sighed and gave a prolonged shrug. Saleshorse: "I forget." Xerxes: "Fine. How much?" Saleshorse: "Ah. Well it is a rare and highly sought after item!" Xerxes: "Do you even know what it is?" Saleshorse: "No idea. But I know someone who really wants it." Xerxes: "Who!?" Saleshorse: "You! So--" They were interrupted by a woman shoving them out of the way. A green-skinned woman. Tsou de Ming: "Where's that pocketwatch, you snake!?" Xerxes: "Oi! You're the one that stole it from me!" The woman turned slowly with a look that could kill. Saleshorse: "Bye!" He was got, fast as lightning, along with his wares in the suitcase they were presented in. Xerxes and Tsou went charging after him, while Aellah was left behind gawking at a table full of baked goods shaped like cats. Category:Post Category:Leg Post